Wow Who Would Have Guessed?
by Kronus
Summary: Poor Tenchi is confused! What is the wacky space pirate doing now? Not what you may think. If you can stand strong OOCness then you can probably stand this.


Kronos: And hello again! I blipped in here for a second and disappeared. Probably going to do it again, but agh! I have to write something now! So I chose to write a ficlet of sorts. Another Tenchi short fic. Those always seem to get me going. I hope the people that read this will enjoy.  
  
I own nothing except the paltry soul collection in my closet. Eh, and you can take those too! Blasted screams of endless torment . . .how do they expect anyone to sleep with that nonsense!  
  
Wow. Who Would Have Guessed?  
Kronos  
  
Tenchi Masaki, his face highlighting in mild shades of pink, went out of his room and started to impatiently wonder around the house. He didn't know for whom or for what, but he knew something must be done. Anything. This poor boy was partly flustered, startled, but mainly just confused. The women of the household, minus Ryoko and Washu, who weren't present for the display, were also confused, though by Tenchi's own actions; pacing throughout the entire house, running his hand through his hair and muttering to himself. Every time he passed under the stairs that lead to his room he would look up at it, twist his features into a scowl of concentration and bemusement, and again walk away, mutterings increased.  
  
He needed some help. Psychological problems aside he also could do with someone assisting him in this particular dilemma as well. Well . . . it wasn't exactly a dilemma. It could be worse, concerning Ryoko, but . . .but dammit, what she's doing in his room made his head hurt! It didn't make any sense! He has come to expect almost anything, especially from her, but 'unexpected' couldn't be any more of an understatement for what he'd just witness. Alright, boy, just think for a moment. Who can I come to for this? Ayeka? Ah, no. No, that couldn't possibly work. By the time the word 'Ryoko' comes out of my mouth she would instantly switch to Search and Destroy mode. Hm, Mihoshi would be more sympathetic but probably would not do anything helpful, and may not see anything wrong with it. Sasami? That could work. She can also confront Ryoko and still have my room intact afterwards, so . . .  
  
He decided to try it, walking into the kitchen where Sasami was making lunch for everyone. He tried to talk to her, to tell her what was going on upstairs, but she was completely lost to him in the Land of the Young Master Chef Princesses (pop: 121) and wasn't paying him a bit of mind. He finally left at the point where she suddenly stopped stirring the soup, turned towards him, and, with a smile of pure kindness and sugary things, calmly placed a pot over his head and gave him a ginger snap, never uttering a word. Hm. This was odd in its own right, but Tenchi thought it better to take things one at a time.  
  
Hah, I know! I'll go to Washu! If anyone can explain any of Ryoko' s quirks, she could! He made his way towards Washu's lab, via the former closet door. Not in the mood to search for her, he tried his luck at senselessly screaming out her name upon entering.  
  
"WWWAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed senselessly.  
  
Fortunately for the deceptively young looking genius she managed to be right next to the door. She nearly fell off her cushion, head and arms momentarily slipping through the semi-holographic laptop. Angry, she approached him at the doorway, unnoticed because he was still senselessly screaming at full force.  
  
"WWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA??!!!!!" she yelled angrily back to his face. Tenchi flinched and backed up a bit, grinning apologetically.  
  
He immediately got to the point, however. "Washu! Please! GET YOUR KID OUT OF MY ROOM!" he burst out, pointing back out of the doorway.  
  
Washu blinked. It was a plausible yet still odd request. Immediately she thought that Ryoko was at one of her aggression peaks, but she was never called for them. Ayeka, or Tenchi himself normally heads off anything too drastic coming from her. And the fact that she is obviously still in his room, again obviously without him in it, seemed to refute the idea that she was again chasing after him. Maybe. "Well, what is she . . .?"  
  
"Agh, I'll show you!" Impatient Tenchi grabbed the redhead and proceeded to drag her to his room. After a few initial squawks of protest she went along quietly. Obvious the boy was disturbed. But again his psychological status is not important at this time. He seemed really concerned over the situation also. He threw open the door of his room and again pointed, and started to babble.  
  
"You see, Washu, see? Look at her! What is she-What is she doing?! It doesn't make any sense! Can you do something about this?!"  
  
Washu was confused. "What is she doing wrong? I don't see anything of concern."  
  
"Whaddya mean 'don't see anything of concern'? Look at what she's doing?!"  
  
Before she could reply there was a snarl and sounds of metal being dragged. "What is that demon woman doing now?!" Not waiting for a response, Ayeka lifted her two submachine weapons. "I will make her pay. Burn in you own hellfire, demon!!"  
  
During this display as well as before it, Ryoko was floating near the windows in the opposite wall, studiously ignoring her surroundings. All the noise was starting to irritate her though, and she became thoroughly pissed when a hail of bullets began to rain down on her.  
  
"What the hell is your problem, huh?! Can't you see that I am trying to. . ." She looked down in horror at the bullet-destroyed papers on her lap. "AGH! MY HOMEWORK!!"  
  
"My homework, you mean!" Tenchi cried out. He turned to the group, which everyone was now gathered. "She walked in while I was working and just usurped all of my studies for the night. She won't give it back!" Silence. Everyone responded with basically a 'So?' expression. Tenchi fidgeted. "Well, okay, maybe that wasn't a horrible thing, but it's the principle of the matter! I have to study myself you know, it's no good for her to do all the work!"  
  
"Um, Tenchi . . .you have a pot . . ."  
  
"That's not the point! Washu, tell her to give it back!"  
  
Ayeka sniffed. "The fact that this sad excuse for a humanoid has one iota of intelligence to do school work-"  
  
She was cut off as she found one of her machine guns pointed at her own head. Washu held a dangerous smile on her face as she leered. "So are you saying that someone created from my own genes wouldn't be intelligent? The Greatest Genius In The World? That is a very bold statement. One that you obviously would never imply . . ." Ayeka gulped and refrained from further comment. She then turned towards her daughter. "Ryoko, pray tell, what are you working on that has Tenchi wound up so?"  
  
Ryoko threw the shreds into the air. "It was chemistry." She glared at Ayeka, who didn't notice since she still has the weapon pointed to her temple. Washu frowned at this.  
  
"Chemistry? I'm surprised you were still working on it when we got here."  
  
"Oh, I could solve all that stuff easy. But when I peaked at Tenchi textbook I was mortified, so I starting revising it. When I can start pointing out the flaws you know there's a problem." She tossed to book to Washu. "You would think that humans won't get anywhere, this is so messed up. I mean, everyone knows about . . ."  
  
(three minute lapse of intense, advance chemistry discussion between Ryoko and Washu and everyone else's being completely lost) [AN: Heh, I can't even attempt writing one of those. I managed to avoid taking the class, myself ^_^]  
  
Washu again looked aghast at the book. "This is ridiculous! I'm going back to my lab to redo the whole thing!"  
  
Ryoko agreed. "Yeah, man, let me tag with you. I'm bored anyways."  
  
Both mother and daughter left the rest of the household in complete shock. Mihoshi, quick to recover from anything, was the first to speak.  
  
"Wow," she said happily. "Who would have guessed?"  
  
END GOODNESS!  
  
Kronos: Alright, that's it; I'm going to pass out now. Even with my self- esteem I have to say that I can write better than this, so don't shun in the future, ne. It'll only get better I promise. And if you did enjoy it, hey, thank you for lying to yourself as well as me, I appreciate it.  
  
Actually the reason I tried to write this was because I thought that it would be nice to write something that would show Ryoko as someone of higher intelligence than most, outside of criminal know-how. Well, she is Washu's daughter, and I believe that she is capable of being just as annoyingly smart as Washu is, if not anywhere near as driven. *smile* I also manage to think the same of Mihoshi, though I'd expect more debate about that. Hm, I may put a more intellectual side of her in a longer fic. Eh, anyways, comments, criticism, insults to my personal being, and threat to it (long as they stay only threats) are all welcome! 


End file.
